Complicaciones en el set
by Kilunni-chan
Summary: Alguna vez se preguntaron como fue la filmación de la película de crepúsculo? La directora tiene que lidiar con una gran falta de presupuesto, una Bella y un Emmett inconformes... y un brillano?


_Que hay gente!_

_El otro día revisando entre mis cosas me tope con esta pequeña historia_

_Fue escrita cuando salió la primera peli de Crepusculo y. . ._

_En realidad es un one-shot creado por mi prima: Krys_

_A ella todo el credito xD_

_Este lo tenía publicado en otro foro, pero me ha dado la gana de colgarlo aquí_

_He querido dejarlo como esta, respetando el que este escrito estilo guión teatral_

_con el fín de que aprecien la forma de escribir de la autora original_

_Sin más les dejo leer, esperando que les agrade ^^ _

* * *

><p><strong>Complicaciones en el set. . .<strong>

Nuestra historia comienza… ((y termina)) cierto día, el primer día de hecho, durante las grabaciones de la peli de Crepúsculo, cuando Bella comenzó por estudiar a fondo la escenografía de la primera toma que rodarían… y no parecía muy conforme…

Bella: (A la directora) …Y se supone que éste es el prado?  
>Directora: Falta de presupuesto.<br>Bella: Pero no…  
>Directora: Falta de presupuesto.<br>Bella: Bien…  
>Directora: Acción!<br>Bella: No debe quitarse primero del enfoque de la cámara?  
>Directora: Cierto n.n'' (se pone detrás de la cámara) Acción!<br>Bella: (Leyendo el libreto) Esperen… No es aquí donde le digo a Edward qe descubrí que es un vampiro… fue en un restaurante de Port Angeles y…  
>Directora: Falta de presupuesto…<br>Bella: ¬¬''  
>Directora: Bien, si te hace sentir mejor, también es por falta de tiempo. Sólo tenemos 2 horas para contar su historia, sabes?<br>Bella: . . .  
>Directora: Bien, si no te gusta, acepto sugerencias.<br>Bella: Con gusto. Para empezar…  
>Directora: Muy tarde! Debiste leer antes el libreto. Ya no hay tiempo para reescribir. Acción!<br>Bella: Pero no podemos empezar a rodar la película así…  
>Directora: Y ahora por qué no?<br>Bella: Porque no está Edward.  
>Directora: Que? (voltea a todos lados) Dónde está Edward?<br>Xxx: Está por allá. Maquillaje insiste en ponerle diamantina.  
>Directora: Y quien eres tú?<br>Xxx: Maquillaje n.n La diamantina es genial no creen?  
>Bella: No.<br>Maquillaje: u.u  
>Directora: Bueno… tomando en cuenta la falta de presupuesto… está bien.<br>Maquillaje: Siii! =D

-Minutos después-

Directora: Intentémoslo una vez más. Acción!  
>Edward: Say it.<br>Bella: Qué?  
>Edward: Ya sabes, "say it." Como "dilo" en ingles. Y es donde tú dices "vampire". (Revisando el libreto) Si, eso dice…<br>Directora: corte! .  
>Bella: Por qué el guión está en inglés?<br>Directora: Para el tráiler de EUA.  
>Bella: No pueden darme uno en español?<p>

En eso entran Emmett y Rosalie al set.

Emmett: Tengo una duda…  
>Directora: Cuál?<br>Emmett. Por qué casi no salimos en la película?  
>Directora: Vamos, no puedes quejarte. Al menos te di un papel…<br>Emmett: Sí, pero hasta Jessica Stanley sale más que yo. Jessica!  
>Jessica: Hey!<br>Emmett: Sin ofender.  
>Edward: En realidad… si quiso ofender.<br>Emmett: Sht! Como sea, puedo salir más en la peli?  
>Directora: Pues…<br>Emmett: Puedo o no? T.T  
>Directora: V-vamos, Emm, a ti te di la escena donde saludas con el cuchillo a Bella, recuerdas?<br>Emmett: T.T

((En eso iban entrando Alice y Jasper…))

Directora: A-además, te ves genial en tu Jeep rojo. Verdad, chicas?  
>Fan-girls: (apareciendo de la nada) Siii!<br>Rosalie: ò.ó  
>Fan-girls: o.o''<br>Emmett: Oh, está bien ^^  
>Directora: Uff… Gracias, Jasper ^^<br>Jasper: Descuida, calmar a Emmett es mi trabajo…  
>Directora: Ustedes no se quejarán de mi película, o sí?<br>Jasper: Al contrario. Gracias por emitir la parte donde Bella logra burlarnos a mí y a Alice en el aeropuerto. Realmente aún no sé cómo lo hiso… vaya que engañarnos así… me sentí como un tonto.  
>Alice: Y pusiste cuando me pongo a dibujar en la servilleta. Se ve genial ^^ Veo qe la película será un éxito. Quedará muy bien. Muy apegada a la realidad y al libro…<br>Bella: Yo no lo creo ¬¬  
>Alice: Bien, bien. Será un éxito. Punto.<br>Directora: Eso me anima… creo. Por última vez, Acción! .  
>Xxx: Llegamos!<br>Directora: Ahora qué? T.T (se voltea) Ah, son ustedes, Victoria, Laurent. Dónde está James?  
>Victoria: Se está inspirando para meterse en su personaje de James.<br>Directora: Pero él ES James!  
>Laurent: Y yo soy el brillano! ^^<br>Directora: Brillano?  
>Laurent: Si! El brillano de la película ^^<br>Directora: No querrás decir "villano"?  
>Laurent: No, yo brillo. Soy el Brillano ^^<br>Todos: -.-  
>Directora: (dramáticamente) Qué hice yo para merecer esto?<br>Bella: nos convenció de firmar el contrato ¬¬  
>Directora: Oh, es cierto. Ya que… ACCIÓN! .<p>

* * *

><p><em>Y aquí termina ja ja ja<em>

_que les ha parecido?_

_en realidad Krys no estaba totalmente en sus cabales cuando lo escribió. . ._

_Espero que les haya hecho reir por un rato_

_sin más, me despido solo pidiendo una unica cosa. . _

_¡Reviews!_


End file.
